Kurisu Hayama
Kurisu Hayama (クリス葉山, Kurisu Hayama) a 2nd year student recently attending Class 2-B (OHA) at U.A. High School, having the lucky chance to attend such an amazing high school, even with subpar grades and a very unusual Quirk. Kurisu, since a child, wanted to become a hero more than anything, in order to help those who were not fortunate like he was. His goal is to shield the evils of the world from the eyes of those who are good. Kurisu tries to do good for the world by learning how to be a hero and volunteering to help others. His philosophy is that by doing this, no parent will separate from their child, like his parents did to him. He does not know his parents, and lived an upbringing in and around the orphanages surrounding Musutafu. One of his greatest desires is to learn who they are and meet with them. Despite this poor situation, Kurisu surprisingly has an elegant fashion sense while being thrifty at the same time, unusual for the way he was raised. However, it is worth noting that Kurisu believes that his parents had a quirk marriage of a Rice Creation quirk and a Wax Body or Wax Emitter Quirk due to the nature of his own quirk. Kurisu gained a very unusual quirk in the form of Mochi. Despite the quirk's weak name, Kurisu learned very early on that it can be effective when used correctly and with patience. Kurisu's pale complexion and white-colored quirk earned him the nickname "Skeleton" (骸骨). Due to his powers, personality, and love of games, Kurisu finally decided on the name Waxy-Rice Hero: Sweets (もち米ヒーロー：お菓子, Mochigome hīrō: Okashi) for his hero name. Appearance Kurisu is a pale boy, with a skinny figure, pale complexion, amber eyes, and unusually gray hair. Some say the hair color is natural, while some say it is due to accelerated aging due to his miserable childhood. Kurisu often wears elegant, formal clothing to most places, including suits, bowties, pocket squares, frills, etc. His appearance has been noted to attract both men and women. In his hero costume, Kurisu wears an intimidating purple cloak with horn cauldrons. He also wears fake jewelry on his hands and neck, also putting in red contact lenses. Kurisu chose this costume in order to intimidate and flaunt in front of others, so that those who looked down on him during his childhood can see how far he has come. As his body is naturally waxy, his skin has a sheen to it. Gallery File:Fullbody.png|Normal Attire Personality Although Kurisu feels many different kinds of emotions, just like a normal human, he finds it hard to express, given his upbringing. In order to motivate others, however, he tries to be determined and smile. At his core, Kurisu is a good person, hoping to bring light into the dark world. Kurisu is also known for being a fairly talkative person, although he knows when to be quiet. Although Kurisu is not a battle maniac, he enjoys using his quirk for fun, and likes to be diligent in order to stay at the top of the game. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Quirk Mochi (餅, Mochi) is an Medium-Range Emitter Quirk used by Kurisu, that gives him the ability to secrete, create, and expel large amounts of mochi from his body, in any location. The creation of this mochi comes from two areas: Rice, and Wax. In order to activate the quirk, Kurisu MUST eat large amounts of rice beforehand. His body then secretes a rice-like substance within his body. This substance is usually dry or gelatinous, depending on the type of rice Kurisu ate. When emitted, the rice combines with Kurisu's naturally Waxy Body to create a form of mochi. Gelatinous Rice Mode: When the rice eaten is gelatinous, the waxy body has less of an effect. This usually results in the mochi being soft and sticky, with high integrity, just like actual mochi. This type of mochi is used for defense and support. This type of mochi is useful for cushions and sticky whips, as well as eating. Dry Rice Mode: When the rice eaten is dry, as Kurisu has a waxy body, the mochi can harden very fast upon emission. This type of mochi is primarily used for battle. In its soft phase however (before it turns hard), the wax causes the mochi to have very high viscosity, almost like a liquid wax; with some integrity. This "soft-wax" phase is the perfect time to create barriers. It can also be used to slide around in order to increase mobility and add force behind thrown projectiles. Once the mochi hardens, traps, rods, staffs, and sharp projectiles are created. This form is most often used to trap an opponent in a large pool of mochi. There are two main weaknesses of this ability. Firstly, the amount of rice that must be consumed is very large, resulting in a long cool time for this ability once all rice substance is used up within the body. Secondly, due to the waxy body, Kurisu is VERY vulnerable to flame-based attacks. Moves * Dry Rice Spear(乾いた米の槍', Kawaita Amerika no yari): (More to come) Equipment Hero Costume: A showy cloak with a decent amount of function in mind. Although the cloak and jewelry are more decoration than anything, the cauldron horns, staff, and orb all contain sleeping gas, meant for knocking out opponents. The staff makes for a good blunt weapon, the pauldrons provide decent protection from the sides (albeit being very oversized). Relationships Class 2-A= |-| Class 2-B= Trivia * This character is based off of Yashiro Asana from the anime K Project. * The Hero Costume is based off Ainz Ooal Gown from the anime Overlord. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users